sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Hauʻoli
Team Hauʻoli is a term used to collectively refer to a set of anthro horses appearing in Season 2 of 5Ds Blazing Gale. They are also a duelist team mainly from Wahiawā, Hawaiʻi on the north shore of Oʻahu (with the exception of Kailani, who is from Waiʻanae on the west side). Members of this team are of the second variant of Chikyū-uma. Etymology Hauʻoli means "happiness" in the Hawaiian language. This may be a reference to this team's origin (and possibly as a reference to this team's first two members, who have Hawaiian names). Design All members of this team sport hooded wetsuits of varying colors with the Kānaka Maoli flag of Hawaiʻi embroidered on the front. There is an exception with Sayuri, who uses the current state flag. They also wear diving gloves and boots, along with riding helmets. Each team member's name is also written in katakana near the top of their suits. As a result, their clothing is very similar to that of Akari, Shira and Enríque (minus the riding helmets oxygen tanks). According to Akané in chapter 63, their reason for wearing the suits and riding helmets is that wetsuits apparently fit them better than a standard racing outfit (though they don't know why) and the standard motorcycle/skateboard helmets don't fit their heads. It is assumed that they CAN wear standard racing suits, but opt not to wear them because of comfort or other facts; which is the case is unknown as of now. Trivia * Like Team Sakura, this team is also from Hawaiʻi (although they're from the countryside whereas Team Sakura hails from the city). * Relating this team even further to their Hawaiian roots, they use the Kānaka Maoli flag in their uniforms/designs. ** However, this applies only to the members who are native to Hawaiʻi. ** As noted earlier, Sayuri uses the current Hawaiian state flag, which is the same as what Team Sakura uses. * It's also interesting to note that this is the only all-anthro Duel Team in this series so far. * It should be noted that unlike Akari, Shira and Enríque, who share weights equivalent to that of actual horses (albeit younger ones at best), the members shown here have equivalent weights to normal humans (although varying on the upper end of the scale in most cases). ** It should be noted that Akané shares a similar height/weight to that of the main protagonist. * This team may have been inspired by the song Gangnam Style, seeing it involves a riding dance (and horses), which Team Hauʻoli certainly exemplifies. They are literally "riding" horses as seen from their helmets and their participation in Turbo / "Riding" Duels. ** There might also be some influence from English riding disciplines, given their boots and helmets; both of which are generally used in competitive (and casual) riding. ** Their use of the wet suits is akin to wearing a racing uniform (despite being the right size to wear the versions designed for human use as well). * This team has its own theme song: Kamehameha Trilogy, by Waipuna, referencing this team's Hawaiian origins. * There is an actual street named Hauʻoli in downtown Honolulu, among several others on the neighboring islands. Category:Duel Teams Category:Anthro Characters